culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Clive Dunn
Clive Robert Benjamin Dunn OBE (9 January 1920 – 6 November 2012) was an English actor, comedian, artist, author, and singer. Best known for playing the elderly Lance Corporal Jones in the BBC sitcom Dad's Army.2 Contents 1 Early life and education 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Death 5 Filmography 5.1 Films 5.2 Television roles 5.3 Singles 5.4 Non-fiction 6 References 7 External links Early life and education Born in Brixton, London, Dunn was the son of actors, and the cousin of actress Gretchen Franklin. Dunn was educated at Sevenoaks School, an independent school for boys (now coeducational). After leaving school, Dunn studied at the independent Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts, in London. Career Dunn played small film roles from the 1930s onwards, appearing alongside Will Hay in the films Boys Will Be Boys (1935) while still a schoolboy, and Good Morning, Boys (1937). In 1939, he was stage manager for a touring production of The Unseen Menace, a detective story. This was not a success as the billed star of the show, Terence De Marney, did not appear on stage and his dialogue was supplied by a gramophone recording.2 In 1940, after the start of the Second World War, Dunn joined the army and served with the 4th Queen's Own Hussars.3 The unit fought during the German invasion of Greece but surrendered after fighting a rearguard action near the Corinth canal; Dunn was among the four hundred men taken prisoner and was to be a prisoner of war in Austria for four years. He remained in the army after the war ended and was finally demobilized in 1947.2 Dunn resumed his acting career after the army, mainly in Repertory theatre, and soon made his first television appearance.2 In 1956 and 1957, Dunn appeared in both series of The Tony Hancock Show and the army reunion party episode of Hancock's Half Hour in 1960. In the 1960s he made many appearances with Tony Hancock, Michael Bentine, Dora Bryan and Dick Emery, among others, before winning the role of Jones in Dad's Army in 1968. From early on in his career, his trademark character was that of a doddering old man. This first made an impression in the show Bootsie and Snudge, a spinoff from The Army Game. Dunn played the old dogsbody Mr Johnson at a slightly seedy gentlemen's club where the characters Pte. "Bootsie" Bisley (Alfie Bass) and Sgt. Claude Snudge (Bill Fraser) found work after leaving the Army. In 1967 he made a guest appearance in an episode of The Avengers, playing the proprietor of a toy shop in "Something Nasty in the Nursery". Dunn was one of the younger members of the Dad's Army cast when, at 48, he took on the role of the elderly butcher whose military service in earlier wars made him the most experienced member of the Walmington-on-Sea Home Guard, as well as one of the most decrepit. Jack Haig and David Jason had previously been considered for the role.4 His comparative youth, compared with most of the cast, meant that he was handed much of the physical comedy in the show, which many of the other cast members were no longer capable of. Dunn's staunch socialist beliefs often caused him to fall out with Arthur Lowe, who played Captain Mainwaring and who was an active Conservative. When Dunn was appointed an Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) in 1975, it was reported that Lowe would only accept a higher-rated honour from the Queen.5 The playwright Tom Stoppard has been rumoured to have written a play based on this clash of personalities and politics in 1970s Britain. After Dad's Army ended, Dunn capitalised on his skill in playing elderly character roles by playing the lead character Charlie Quick in the slapstick children's TV series Grandad, from 1979 to 1984 (he played the caretaker at a village hall, and sang the lyrics in the theme).6 He had previously had a number one hit single with the song "Grandad" on his 51st birthday in January 1971, accompanied by a children's choir. The song was written by bassist Herbie Flowers. He performed the song four times on Top of the Pops. The B-side of "Grandad", "I Play The Spoons", also received considerable airplay. After the cancellation of Grandad in 1984, he effectively disappeared from the screen, retiring to Portugal.7 Following the success of the "Grandad" record, Dunn released several other singles. He was the subject of This Is Your Life in 1971 when he was surprised by Eamonn Andrews. Personal life He married fashion model Patricia Kenyon in London in 1951.8 The couple divorced in 1958.2 He married actress Priscilla Pughe-Morgan (born 14 January 1934)9 in June 195910 They had two daughters, Polly and Jessica. A 2006 article described Dunn as having eye trouble and sometimes being unable to see, but otherwise appearing to be in good health.11 In August 2008, he recorded a message for the programme Jonathan Ross Salutes Dad's Army, which was shown to celebrate the fortieth anniversary of Dad's Army. Dunn's cousin Gretchen Franklin was a television actress, best remembered as Ethel Skinner in the BBC soap opera EastEnders. Dunn inherited a share in her estate on her death in 2005.12 He spent his last three decades in the Algarve, Portugal.12 He occupied himself as an artist painting portraits, landscapes and seascapes until his sight failed.13 Death Dunn died in Portugal on 6 November 2012 as a result of complications following an operation which took place earlier that week. His agent, Peter Charlesworth, said the star would be "sorely missed" and that his death was "a real loss to the acting profession".1314 His death, and those of Bill Pertwee in 2013 and Pamela Cundell in 2015, leaves only two surviving major cast members from Dad's Army: Ian Lavender and Frank Williams, the former of which is the only surviving cast member to have played a character in the platoon. Frank Williams, who played the Vicar in Dad's Army, said Dunn was always "great fun" to be around. "Of course he was so much younger than the part he played," he told BBC Radio Four. "It's very difficult to think of him as an old man really, but he was a wonderful person to work with – great sense of humour, always fun, a great joy really".15 Ian Lavender, who played Private Pike in the show, said: "Out of all of us he had the most time for the fans. Everyone at one time or another would be tempted to duck into a doorway or bury their head in a paper but not Clive, he always made time for fans".15 Filmography Films Film Year Title Role Notes 1935 Boys Will Be Boys Schoolboy watching rugby Uncredited 1937 Good Morning, Boys Minor Role Uncredited 1938 A Yank at Oxford Minor Role Uncredited 1939 Goodbye, Mr. Chips Youth Uncredited 1949 The Hasty Heart MacDougall Uncredited 1949 Boys in Brown Holdup Man Uncredited 1957 Treasure Island Ben Gunn 1959 The Treasure of San Teresa Cemetery keeper 1961 What a Whopper Mr. Slate 1962 She'll Have to Go Chemist 1962 The Fast Lady Old Gentleman in Burning House 1963 The Mouse on the Moon Bandleader 1965 You Must Be Joking Doorman 1967 Just like a Woman Graff von Fischer 1967 The Mini-Affair Tyson 1968 30 Is a Dangerous Age, Cynthia Doctor 1968 The Bliss of Mrs. Blossom Dr. Zimmerman 1969 Crooks and Coronets Basil 1969 The Magic Christian Sommelier 1971 Dad's Army L.Cpl. Jack Jones 1980 The Fiendish Plot of Dr. Fu Manchu Keeper of the Keys - London Tower Television roles Television Year Title Role 1960–63 Bootsie and Snudge Henry Johnson 1968–77 Dad's Army Lance-Corporal Jack Jones 1970 Here Come the Double Deckers! Hodge 1974–75 My Old Man Sam Cobbett 1979–84 Grandad Charlie Quick Singles "Grandad" / "I Play the Spoons", Columbia, 1970 (reached No. 1 in the UK in January 1971) "My Lady (Nana)" / "Tissue Paper & Comb", Columbia, 1971 "Wonderful Lilly" / "Pretty Little Song", Columbia, 1972 "Let's Take A Walk" / "Tell Us", Columbia, 1972 "Our Song" / "She's Gone", EMI, 1973 "Grandad" / "My Lady (Nana)" (reissue), EMI, 1973 "My Old Man" / "My Own Special Girl", EMI, 1974 "Holding On" / "My Beautiful England", Reprise, 1976 "Goodnight Ruby" / "Thank You and Goodnight", Decca, 1977 "Thinking of You This Christmas" / "'Arry 'Arry 'Arry", Sky Records, 1978 "There Ain't Much Change From A Pound These Days" / "After All These Years" (with John Le Mesurier), KA Records, 1982. "Grandad" (reissue) / "There's No-One Quite Like Grandma", EMI, 1988. Non-fiction Permission to Speak: an autobiography (1986).16 Permission to Laugh: my favourite funny stories (1996).17 References 1.Jump up ^ Dennis Barker. "Clive Dunn obituary". the Guardian. Retrieved 2016-01-11. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Clive Dunn. Telegraph (7 November 2012). Retrieved on 4 February 2013. 3.Jump up ^ "Clive Dunn Obituary". BBC News. 8 November 2012. 4.Jump up ^ Video on YouTubelink 5.Jump up ^ Graham McCann "Dad's Army, The Story of a Classic Television Show" ISBN 1-84115-309-5 6.Jump up ^ "Clive Dunn; Grandad episode part 1". Youtube.com. Retrieved 4 February 2013. 7.Jump up ^ Permission to Speak, Sir? Saga magazine (February 1992) accessed 15 February 2007 8.Jump up ^ GRO Register of Marriages: SEP 1951 5c 2884 KENSINGTON – Robert B. Dunn = Patricia Kenyon 9.Jump up ^ "Researcha". Web.researcha.com. Retrieved 3 August 2011.link 10.Jump up ^ GRO Register of Marriages: JUN 1959 9c 1654 STRATFORD – Robert B. Dunn = Priscilla M. Pughe-Morgan. 11.Jump up ^ "Don't panic, Arthur!". iccoventry. Retrieved 26 January 2006. 12.^ Jump up to: a b EastEnder Ethel leaves £200,000 to elderly, Daily Mail, accessed 3 March 2007 13.^ Jump up to: a b Haynes, Jonathan (7 November 2012). "Dad's Army actor Clive Dunn dies". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 7 November 2012. 14.Jump up ^ "The Passing Away of Clive Dunn by Lifestyle Uncut". Lifestyleuncut.com. Retrieved 8 November 2012. 15.^ Jump up to: a b "BBC News – Clive Dunn, Dad's Army actor, dies aged 92". Bbc.co.uk. 8 November 2012. Retrieved 7 November 2012. 16.Jump up ^ "Permission to speak : an autobiography / Clive Dunn.". British Library. Retrieved 4 February 2013. 17.Jump up ^ "Permission to laugh : my favourite funny stories / Clive Dunn ; illustrations by Jessica Dunn". British Library. Retrieved 4 February 2013. External links Clive Dunn at the Internet Movie Database Clive Dunn Video on YouTube Last interview, The Oldie Clip of Desert Island Discs appearance - 19 June 1971 Clive Dunn's appearance on This Is Your Life Category:1920 births Category:2012 deaths Category:4th Queen's Own Hussars soldiers Category:Male actors from London Category:Alumni of the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:British socialists Category:English comedy musicians Category:English expatriates in Portugal Category:English male film actors Category:English male singers Category:British novelty song performers Category:British World War II prisoners of war Category:English male television actors Category:English writers Category:Music hall performers Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:People educated at Sevenoaks School Category:People from Covent Garden Category:Singers from London Category:World War II prisoners of war held by Germany Category:Musicians from Kent Category:Male actors from Kent Category:20th-century singers